


hold your tongue (and bite down)

by firefliesburningmeup



Category: Homestuck, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Post-Sburb, i do not regret anything, im so sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesburningmeup/pseuds/firefliesburningmeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might possibly be the first person Eridan actually grow close to on this backwater planet. </p>
<p>Close doesn't mean friends. </p>
<p>(It could mean angry glares and terrible telepathic jokes, Ahab's Crosshairs next to a psychic artillary gun, sharp teeth and bright red blood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your tongue (and bite down)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this was written at 11:30 pm with mad fervor for forty five minutes straight, and twenty five minutes of horrified self beta-ing. 
> 
> For the lovely Faye and Abi, aka sonsyeo and technicolordame on tumblr  
> (Ps their art is awesome and Faye posted the lovely piece of art which inspired it all)
> 
> Also not much plot and pretty Eridan centric so I might post something better later on, we'll see. Also I'd adore somd con crit winkwinknudgenudge
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Eridan wonders what exactly drove the game to think 'Well hey, we've given a bunch of trolls who are barely more than wrigglers (or might as well be wrigglers in some cases) and shove them into some backwater planet looking completely different than the dominant species. Superior of varying degrees but different nonetheless. 

Because they've all ended up who knows where, with only the Earth kids landing where they should, their barely put together and not actually functioning group was sundered even further. Later on he finds out where it is they all went exactly, both the Beforus and Alternian players arriving in different places, far apart and in triads or in doubles or alone, like him. 

But for now that doesn't matter, only finding someone like Fef or the other Peixes or Kar would help, not that he needs it of course, but some company is fun when arriving in a new world. 

Not that this new world was fun. Because apparently God glubbing forbid them not be fucked over some more. He's left as he was just before he died, everything that was in his no longer there sylladex and strife portfolio surrounding him on the beach he woke up in. He's lucky to have woken up before dawn breaks, and while he's unsure how to tell the time with only one moon up there but by a fair idea on how moons work and distance and everything that's needed to be a captain, he figures that it's little past moon high and why the beach was empty, with those sun loving humans. 

Not much longer though, next next he knows this big fucking black ship near him filled with more distasteful humans dressed up like they were a bunch of FLARPers. 

In fact trying to kill them was just like another game of FLARP. 

Until he loses, overwhelmed by number and their strength because apparently, despite his still seven sweep appearance (he feels as if he's lived longer than that but he doesn't think about it, knowing that it's longer than one, two, five, ten sweeps for him.) his mind is apparently old and vicious, alien and very, very, very different and very, very wrong. 

It's only later he finds out that the humans were looking for him because of the trolls already with them, with again varying degrees of consent but they seemed alright so he wasn't very concerned. When he arrives, Fef isn't there yet, but Kan and Kar are, as well as his still smarmy dancestor and Serket and Kan's, plus the Nitrams, the Captors, Aradia and Eq. But in a year, all of them are accounted for and with most of the trolls stay only because of the lack of any other choice, but even then they could be a stubborn bunch and are barely left with little less than two thirds and none of the humans of course, though they visit sometimes, not that Eridan cares. 

Unsuprisingly, he's also one of the few not to leave, even if he wanted to he couldn't after being deemed a menace and a danger and entirely unwilling to even try to fit in. Even if he really should make them pay for what they did to the glubbing oceans, glubbing savages, can't even get a single thing right, too easy in trusting and being all pale and shit everywhere, no quadrants, no blood castes, no real intergalactic travel, no conquests, even bastardising highblood word, it's a fucking disgrace in his vicious and very loud and pointed opinion. Unsuprisingly, he does poorly in the friends department, to the Demoness with new beginnings.  

Whatever your opinion of Earth is, his mentors discourage it and try to 'fix' it  even the orange haired one, though she seemed almost suprised at your skill at mental blocking without effort which was pretty fucking obvious you think, he is not some lowblood with barely a scrap of cloth against mental powers. 

Which also means that the pink haired one loves messing with Eridan's mind. He reminds you if your dancestor and Ter with his tongue, sometimes flirting comments and blatant disregard for everyone and their consent or comfort. He was strong enough, with such blatant disregard for the humans trapping you here and the 'schooling' and you might've liked him if he didn't bother you so much.

Always saying shitty jokes in his thinkpan when you're close by, far away, and preferably when relaxed or infuriated. Poking fun at Eridan's highblood status, and his scarf. Quen must have felt real funny until he stepped too close, just a little, enough to let the violet blooded troll reach out, strong, slender though lightly calliysed hands gripping the underside of Quentin's jaw, harsh and unforgiving and leaving bruises on the delicate skin, rendering him temporarily mute and lifting him up, as he struggles, trying to get pass the metal defenses Eridan had slammed up suddenly. It's strong but it won't hold for long against any decent telepath this place especially Quen but it's enough to snarl and flaring your face fins threatening, proving his place as better, above, stronger as his hands tighten, rings cutting into skin and stained red with the trickles of blood dripping from pasty skin. 

Unsurprisingly he gets in trouble for it. Surprisingly, his wands were not brought out immediately until Quen starts waving his shotgun around like a slime addled wriggler. (And Eridan should now because apparently and unfortunately he actually has experience with slime addled wriggleds) 

Later at detention, Quen seems to decide that he likes Eridan and tells him so in his mind until your overseer forces him out of your mind with sudden and almost resigned harshness. 

Quentin scowls and Eridan smirks back at him smugly, razor sharp and triumphant, even if he wasn't showing off his glittering sharklike teeth at the fierce pleasure of the sight of Quentin's blood spotted bandage. 

Later on, when the next beast thing comes out, Ahab's Crosshairs comes out, with much better results than Quen's shotgun, as it should be. The next one however was taken out by his little psychic weaponry and it draws a scowl from Eridan and bark of laughter from the pink haired mutant, the single most infuriating man Eridan has had the displeasure if meeting and who might actually be worthy of him. 

Eridan wonder if Quen already knows about kismesitude. 


End file.
